


Surprise Party

by Synnerxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Dean surprises Seth on his birthday.





	Surprise Party

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: ambrollins, blowjob + fluff

Dean looks up at the door when it opens, revealing a tired Seth. Dean smirks, waiting for Seth to notice him as he comes inside, letting the door swing shut behind him. 

It takes Seth about fifteen seconds before he realizes Dean is stretched out on the bed and he nearly jumps out of his skin. “What the fuck?!”

Dean shoves another handful of popcorn into his mouth and eats it, grinning. “Happy birthday.”

Seth presses a hand against his chest, his heart beating wildly. “You scared the shit out of me.”

“I know. It was part of the plan.” Dean crunches gleefully on more of his popcorn.

“How’d you even--Roman.” Seth answers his own question, putting his bags down and moving to lean over Dean to kiss him. 

Dean accepts his kiss, but doesn’t let Seth sit down. “Wait, wait. I got you a cake.”

Seth blinks in surprise. “You got me a cake?” 

“That’s what I said, isn’t it?” Dean bounces up from the bed and over to the small table in the corner, opening a pastry box. “I got hungry waiting on you. But most of it is still here.”

Seth follows Dean over to the table and looks down at the cake. Sure enough, there was a slice already taken out of it, but the words “Happy Birthday, Emo EdgeLord!” were still intact. 

“Why are you like this?” Seth can’t help but laugh, dragging a finger through the frosting and sticking it into his mouth. 

Dean looks mock offended. “Me? I’m not the Emo Jesus.”

“Crossfit Jesus, thank you.” Seth scoops up another fingerful of frosting and smears it across Dean’s cheek. 

Dean grabs Seth’s wrist and sucks his finger into his mouth, blue eyes glinting with mischief. He traces his tongue around the rough, sensitive pad of Seth’s finger, making sure to get every bit of frosting off of it.

Seth inhales deeply as he watches Dean suck on his finger, cock twitching in the tight confines of his skinny jeans. “Mmm, would prefer that mouth on a different body part.”

“Yeah, you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Dean smirks as he pulls Seth’s finger out of his mouth. 

“It is my birthday after all.” Seth’s hands drop to his waistband and he undoes his jeans. 

Dean walks them backwards towards the bed as he kisses Seth. He reaches inside Seth’s jeans with his good hand, fingers brushing against bare skin as he expects. Seth goes down abruptly as the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed. 

Dean drops down to his knees carefully, mindful of his injured arm, and frees Seth’s cock. He strokes it for a moment, glancing up at Seth with wicked eyes as he leans forward, taking the tip into his mouth. He swirls his tongue around it, making a soft noise of pleasure at the taste, having missed Seth and his cock. 

Seth watches Dean with rapt attention, threading his fingers into Dean’s wild curls, letting him lead, but needing something to hold onto as the pleasure wraps around his spine. He pants as his cock throbs in Dean’s mouth as Dean takes more of it down his throat. 

Dean swallows Seth all the way down, sucking harder, swallowing around the head of his cock. He pulls back and bob his head on Seth’s length, listening to the noises that Seth makes for him, his own cock pulsing in his jeans. 

“Oh….oh fuck, Dean…..” Seth gasps out, his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach as Dean works him over with lips and tongue. He lets him continue for another few moments before gently tugging him off by his hair. “Want you….it’s been too long…”

Dean looks up at Seth, licking his lips, a bit swollen from Seth’s cock. “Yeah, I’ve missed your dick.”

“You’re so romantic.” Seth snorts, amused, helping Dean to his feet gently. 

Dean works his own jeans open, letting Seth push them down, kicking them away when they pool at his ankles. “Aren’t I though?”

Seth helps Dean out of his shirt and then gets up, stripping off himself. “The most romantic.” He kisses Dean again, soft and sweet, enjoying the intimacy. He’s missed Dean and he’s really thankful for this night together. 

“Hey, I’m here for your birthday! That’s very romantic of me.” Dean nods firmly, crawling onto the bed with Seth, straddling him. 

“That’s very true. Alright. You get brownie points for that. But you lose some for eating my cake first.” Seth laughs, a breathless noise escaping him as their bodies press against one another. 

“You took too long and I was hungry.” Dean rocks his hips into Seth, grinding their cocks together. 

Seth moans, lashes fluttering. “Fair enough.”

Dean leans over to the nightstand and grabs the lube he’d put there earlier, picking up one of Seth’s hands. He slicks his fingers for him and tosses the lube down onto the bed.

Seth sits up a bit more and reaches behind Dean, trailing his fingers between the cleft of his cheeks, teasing them over his entrance. Dean moans, pushing back against Seth’s fingers, needing more. Seth kisses him just as he pushes two fingers inside of Dean, swallowing the moan Dean lets out. 

Seth stretches Dean out, scissoring his fingers to open him up for his cock. He breaks the kiss, sliding his mouth down Dean’s jawline and onto his neck, leaving marks in his wake. Dean moves his hips with the pace of Seth’s fingers inside of him, moaning. 

Seth pushes another finger into Dean, lips and tongue teasing his nipples, alternating between the two of them. He relishes the noises Dean makes for him, enjoying being able to hear them in person and not over the speaker of his iPhone. 

“More….fuck, please…..” Dean groans out, cock twitching against his belly. 

Seth nods and pulls his fingers out of Dean, picking up the lube and slicking his own cock with it, moaning at his touch. 

Dean pushes Seth’s hand away, replacing it with his own around the base, lifting himself up and sinking down on his cock with a desperate noise of pleasure as he gets Seth all the way inside of himself. He can feel every inch of Seth’s cock stretching him out and throbbing inside of him. 

Seth moans as he’s buried in that tight heat, Dean moaning above him. He holds himself as still as he can, giving Dean a chance to adjust to his cock before Dean starts moving. He lifts himself up and drops down on Seth’s cock and Seth falls into the rhythm too, moving with Dean. 

He fucks into him harder and faster as they both chase their orgasms, moaning and gasping in the quiet of the room. Seth slides his hands over every inch of Dean’s skin, eager to touch him again and again and again. He hates being away from Dean. 

He drops a hand down and starts stroking Dean’s cock in time with his thrusts, making Dean cry out in pleasure. He’s determined to make Dean come first, twisting his wrist just right over the head of Dean’s cock. It doesn’t take much more for Dean to come as Seth nails his sweet spot and jerks him off. 

Dean forces himself to keep moving on Seth’s cock as his orgasm slams into him with a wave of bright, hot pleasure. He spills himself all over Seth’s hand and his torso, movements jerky and out of time to his rhythm. Seth follows him over the edge, burying himself inside of Dean and coming hard with a choked noise. 

Dean slumps over Seth as the aftershocks give way to the afterglow, panting against Seth’s neck. 

“Mm, fuck, have I missed you.” Seth murmurs, petting a hand down Dean’s sweaty back. 

Dean makes a noise of agreement, relaxing more and more into Seth. 

They lay in comfortable silence for a long moment before Seth gently rolls Dean off of him as he pulls out of him. “I want cake.”

“Bring it to bed. I want some too.” Dean mumbles, grabbing tissues and cleaning them up. 

Seth chuckles and gets up after Dean is finished wiping up their mess. He picks up the cake box and the forks, climbing back into bed and handing a fork to Dean.

“Happy birthday.” Dean smiles at Seth. 

“I love you.” Seth smiles back. 

“I love you too. And this cake.” Dean digs into it again, humming his pleasure.

Seth laughs and starts eating before Dean polishes off too much more of his cake.


End file.
